Aphrodite's Kiss
by Hooks-n-Splinterz
Summary: What happens when you throw a sorceress into the future looking for her lover? Mix it up with a past life never known about, and place it around the Senshi of Love? A whole big mess...RR!


**Authors Notes: I got tired of writing Usagi stories, well for now anyways. So I've moved onto the next senshi. Venus. The idea of the story came to me while I was at school. I have a habit of drawing mini comics...so I started to draw one that was similar to a movie I saw called "Mummy's Kiss" The plot I liked, but I didn't want to use Egyptians, so I decided to use Amazonians.  
  
So without further ado, I present...**  
  


_Aphrodite's Kiss_

  
  
  
    The school bell rang throughout the building, signaling the end of school for a week. Students rushed out of their classes, heading in all different directions except home. Everyone merged into their groups, talking and explaining what they were going to do during their autumn break.  
  
"Minako-chan! Matsu*!" A lovely young blonde turned around and giggled slightly to herself. She stood in place waiting for the caller to catch up.  
  
"Hayaku* Usa-chan!" A petite girl lurched herself full force, knocking both girls down.  
  
"Itta!"   
  
"Gomen nasai Minako-chan!" The said girl nodded and waved her off. Fixing her bow and brushing her skirt off, she stood up.  
  
"It's ok Usa-chan, just be more careful next time."  
  
"Yea, wouldn't want you to hurt an innocent bystander." Usagi turned to see two more girls walking towards them.  
  
"Ne Mako-chan, that really hurt." Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. All three girls began to back away.  
  
"Gomen. Demo, please don't cr-" She was cut off by a loud wail. Other students, who passed by, glanced at Usagi and then turned back to their conversations. This was an everyday thing to them so they didn't mind as much.  
  
"Usagi, if you stop crying I promise to make you some cookies." Instantly, the crying stopped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Yay!" Usagi stood up and made a grab at Makoto's arm.  
  
"Gomen minna-chan, I won't be able to go with." Usagi stopped and turned to Ami.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hai, I'm meeting my cousin at the arcade."  
  
"Why don't we just go with you?" stated the silent girl. Everyone turned to Minako.  
  
"But...Makoto promised me cookies!" Minako let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with Ami and you can go with Makoto to get your cookies." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
    Makoto and Usagi left towards her house while Ami and Minako headed towards the Crown Parlor. They walked in silence for a while before Minako spoke.  
  
"How come you never told us you had a cousin?"  
  
"You never asked." Minako blushed. True, they have never really asked Ami about her life. They automatically assumed that she had just her mother and father. She suddenly felt bad, she had known Ami for almost three years now.  
  
"So, tell me about your cousin." Ami glanced at Minako through the sides of her eye.  
  
"Well, she's a sophomore in college studying Mythology. Amazonian's to be exact. She's kind of like…Michiru and Haruka combined into one person. Very strong and graceful. I just found out I had a cousin recently when Mother got a call."  
  
"Oh."  
  
    Their conversation was ended as they stepped into the parlor. The scent of strawberries and chocolate met with their senses. Their eyes scanned the booths and tables looking for Ami's cousin.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
    Ami pointed to a booth in the very back where a young woman sat, drinking tea. Her pale blue hair was pulled into an elegant bun, loose strands escaping their hold and falling gracefully on the sides of her face. She wore a violet skirt that hung just a little above her knees, and a lavender pheasant shirt.  
"Kurai!"  
  
    The young woman smiled and waved to them, her eyes widened a bit when they landed on Minako, she scooted over, letting Ami and Minako have a seat.  
  
"So who's your friend Ami." Ami blushed, forgetting her manners.  
  
"Gomen,Minako, this is my cousin, Ketsueki Kurai. Kurai, this is my friend Aino Minako."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Ketsueki-san." Minako bowed her head slightly to show respect  
"Please, call me Kurai."  
  
    Kurai took Minako's hand and shook it. A shock ran through Minako's body at the sudden contact. Pulling her arm away, Minako glanced at Kurai.  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What is?" asked Kurai.  
  
"I feel as if I know you from somewhere." Kurai smirked  
  
"Perhaps we knew each other in a past life."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well...there goes the first chapter. Review and tell me if its worth the trouble or not.  
  
*Matsu- wait up  
*Hayaku-Hurry up  
  
I'd like to thank the porn industry for coming out with 'Mummy's Kiss' without it, I wouldn't have gotten this story started.**


End file.
